The Hearse Song
by Topix
Summary: A very small change in an initial condition could create a considerably different outcome. For every action, there is a reaction and in the end, there are millions of outcomes-"Boom. Butterfly Effect." [Josh/OC] [Beth/OC] [Josh/Sam] {Mike/Sam} (More pairings inside) Critics welcome.
1. To Set The Stage

Note from the Author

Hey guys! It's been a while since I've written anything here—like two years—so please tolerate these screwed grammar skills I have. Anyways, welcome to The Hearse Song. This fiction was named after an old nonsense song from World War I that I read in "Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark" when I was young, but here it is the song version by Harley Poe.

I chose to do an Until Dawn fanfiction because in the game, the characters had so much development beyond the story and in the short time that the players knew them, the characters had so much depth for characters meant to fit the horror film stereotypes. I wanted to try to write that, I guess. But with my love for OCs, I couldn't sate that addiction. Thus, Natalie Price was born. Natalie is African American and the girlfriend of Beth Washington. A basic description of her would be she has a lot of hair—a bushy mess of curls that she usually keeps in buns. She is about 5'2" so during the course of the story, you will see her move and use barrels, boxes, and whatever to her advantage. She is also very straightforward and hates catty nonsense even though she may resort to it herself. Also, I really hated how no one called anyone on their shit about the Hannah and Beth incident. You could say my irritation shows in the character I've created.

I guess I'll tell you more about her later.

This first chapter shows the interactions with my character and everyone else. I wanted to get a feel on how to write them. Ashley is fairly difficult to write for me for some reason? Mike and Sam as well. Well, live and learn. Nos vemos, my friends.

* * *

Disclaimer

I, Topix, do not own Until Dawn, its characters, or storyline. All rights go to Supermassive Games and Graham Reznick and Larry Fessenden.

A very small change in an initial condition could create a considerably different outcome. For every action, there is a reaction and in the end, there are millions of outcomes—"Boom. Butterfly Effect."

[Josh/OC] [Beth/OC] [Josh/Sam] {Mike/Sam}[Chris/Ashley] [Mike/Jess] [Emily/Matt]

* * *

 ** _To Set the Stage_**

"Chris! Get off my car! He's a baby! He can't hurt you!" Natalie called from the ground as her six month old German Sheppard paced around her on the ground.

Natalie Price had invited the gang over to play a couple of video games and most had just arrived. The gang being: Sam, the Washington siblings, Ashley, Mike Munroe and his girlfriend of the moment, Emily. By extension, not far behind Emily was her friend Jessica and Matt was down for a night with friends. And of course, no one ever had a get together without inviting the comedy of the party: Christopher Cochise—of whom was currently on top of Natalie's old Jeep in a poor attempt of getting away from the family pet, Hotch.

"Baby? That mammoth is a baby, she says!" Chris uttered in disbelief.

Natalie commanded Hotch to sit and with some effort, Hotch went to go sit beside Sam on the porch where Beth, Josh, Sam, and Matt sat watching Chris make a fool of himself. "You know, just because Ashley is not here, doesn't mean you can be an over animated clown," Natalie called out to the blonde on her Jeep roof, "Get off! You're going to dent her!"

Josh cupped his hands over his mouth, "Nut up, Cochise!" the boy shouted to his best friend.

Beth hopped up and pointed, "Hey, look! Right on time, Ash!"

It was comical how quick Chris was to slide off Natalie's Jeep and plant his feet firmly on the ground. Natalie sucked her teeth, "Want some water for that thirst, Chris?"

"Only if it's iced," Chris joked as he looked around. Beth lied, it seemed. Eli, Natalie's older brother, had not arrived with Ashley and Jessica.

Natalie could only roll her eyes and smile. She turned to her porch, "So where is Hannah again?"

Beth shrugged, "Mike picked her up from that thingy after school. He says he's on his way with her and Emily."

Natalie pursed her lips. Hannah Washington, Beth's older twin, had been crushing on Michael Munroe for as long as Natalie could remember. Hannah had liked him long before he was the top jock of two sports. Way back when Mike was 'Mini Mike' with the Justin Bieber cut, Hannah had liked him. As far as Natalie knew, Hannah was Michael's original fan. Still, as Mike grew up, he grew from a short prepubescent boy to a Hollister model all in one fell swoop and as his looks grew, so had his popularity. With the amount of popularity Mike had gained in high school, he had forgotten little Hannah and went on to girls more willing to put out for him.

The more Hannah felt she was losing Mike, she became less prudish and pined after the boy with rose colored glasses all four years in high school. Actually, she was still an awkward prude if Natalie was to be honest—just not a prude for Mike. Mike was very much aware and had been stringing Hannah along like his own personal fan club. Natalie chocked that up to his narcissism. Hannah, in her attempts to flirt, fed Mike's ego that was the size of the Taj Mahal.

" _You_ let your sister go with Asswipe Mike?" Beth, although younger, was the spitfire twin. Beth was very straight forward and confident in who she was. It's what made her so attractive to Natalie. Birds of a feather flock together, they say. Though, in her attempts to protect her sister or what belonged to her, Beth became quite controlling which led to many bumping heads with Natalie, resulting in their on and off relationship. It was surprising to see Beth allow her sister to drape herself over Mike without bitching about it for hours. Hell, Beth didn't even mention it.

Beth shrugged, "No one can't tell me I haven't tried. Hannah's a big girl and if she wants to waste her life away chasing after something that's not hers, then that's hardly my problem anymore."

Sam, Hannah's best friend, nodded as she petted on Hotch's belly, "Even I've tried. Hannah is smitten like a kitten."

Josh chucked, "Did you just say, 'smitten like a kitten'?" Sam shoved his shoulder playfully.

Beth slid her arms around Natalie's waist, "So my parents okayed us going up to the lodge for winter break." Natalie slid her hands up Beth's spine and leaned into her, "Oh, so are they coming?"

"Nope. Parentless fun for three days," Beth purred, smirking.

Josh stood from the steps of the porch, "That would be hot if my sister was not involved." So Josh has this uncanny ability to cock block even the most adamant of people.

The girls pulled away from each other, "Ew, gross. Beth, get your brother…" Natalie said.

An old truck pulled up the driveway and out the back tumbled Jessica, "Oh my god! You guys have so many other cars and _this_ death trap picks me up. It's just scrap metal on wheels rolling to the tune of Mumford and Sons."

Ashley stepped from the back, "You're being dramatic, Jess. Eli's car runs fine."

To say that Eli Price was a force to be reckoned with was correct. He was bulky, tall and chiseled with dreadlocks ceasing at his shoulders, though today, it was in a ponytail. Jess would sometimes mess around and call him Jacob Black. Eli used to be a football player for his high school and continued on to college when he was scouted.

The elder Price exited the car as Jess and Ashley walked towards the others. "You know, you could have walked," he said to Jess. To which she responded by swaying her hips and smacking her behind, "You wouldn't make all of _this_ walk."

Eli rolled his eye, "I'm all about gender equality. If I can walk so can you." Natalie knew her brother was too much of a gentleman to make any female walk—especially on the road they lived on that had absolutely no street lights. Their mother would have his head and his jimmies.

A honk of an obnoxiously loud horn announced the arrival of the last three guests. Michael was behind the wheel of his deep blue Ford with Emily in the passenger seat—arms crossed with resting bitch face forever intact. Emily stalked out of the car away from Mike and made a beeline for Jess.

"She just won't stop. Seriously, Hannah doesn't have a clue on how to take a hint!"

" _Hey_ ," Natalie cut in, "cut it out. Today is a day for friends—not plotting against the original head bitch in charge. So, cut off your bitch mode for today, Emily. Seriously, not in the mood for it. I'll be damned if I let you bully my girl's sister. I am asking you this once, Em—as your friend."

Emily couldn't do much about Natalie saying something today, because Mike—being Eli, Josh, and Chris' friend—would stay regardless on if Em was going or not. And whether Em wanted to admit it or not, she followed Mike around just as much as Hannah. But once she had the chance, Natalie was sure she'd feel the wrath of Emily. Em was a bit of a spiteful bitch that way.

Beth's pride swelled for her girlfriend. She didn't hear Emily talking about Hannah, but surely if she did, Beth would have been up her ass. Whenever Natalie started spitting fact, it made her all the more attractive to her girlfriend. Hey, smarts was a bit of a turn on for the youngest Washington.

Beth took off towards her sister, who had just climbed out of the back of Mike's car. She swung her arms around Hannah, "I'm so proud, Han! Congrats on winning that art competition! First place isn't bad, punk!" Beth squeezed Hannah's cheeks and the eldest smiled.

Josh reached up to receive a high five from Hannah. He proceeded to swing his arm over her shoulder, "You ain't gonna believe this, but you used to fit right here," Josh said, motioning with his hand about how a peewee baby could fit in his palm, "I'd hold you up to say to our mother, 'This kid's gonna be the best kid in the world. This kid's gonna be somebody better than anybody I ever knew," Josh quoted. Meanwhile, Chris took it upon himself to mouth the words with him over his shoulder. Hannah giggled and smooshed Josh's face with his hand, "Stop quoting Rocky Balboa at me!"

"So…" Sam began, "Although I do love the outdoors, I think after my run today that my feet would thank me if they're able to take a load off. Inside, anyone?"

After Eli unlocked the door to the two story home, everyone began to bustle inside. Josh started to pull aside Natalie.

"Hey, Nat," the boy started, "thanks for going along with this."

The girl shrugged, "Still don't get why this couldn't be done at your massive house, but it's no problem."

"I didn't feel like hosting, plus no one's ever been over here. I can just sit back and see just how well those guys get along before I invite them to the lodge. Close quarters and everything."

Natalie rolled her eyes, "Two minutes here and Emily is already starting shit. Everywhere that girl goes it's just an ass load of drama. I really don't understand what happened with her, but she needs to cut that shit out or I might just start calling her Elphaba—she's so green. She's got Mike so lay off of Hannah. All that petty bullshit irritates my soul. If she upsets Hannah, she upsets Beth and if Beth is upset _, I'm_ upset and everyone will know."

Blowing her curls from her face, Natalie tosses her massive brunette curls to the side, "So how are things with Sa-man-tha? You put it down on her yet?"

Josh waved his hands around, "No, no no no. Sam and I are friends. Buddy's in arms. Just buddies."

" _Fuck_ buddies."

Natalie never knew Josh's eyes were capable of getting bigger than what they were, but he managed to surprise her every single day that they were friends, "She—she told you about that?"

"All about that," the girl smirked. "So… you have the oddest kin—" Natalie started only to be stopped by Josh.

"No, don't start."

"—Not even about the 'hold my—'"

Josh put a finger up, stopping the girl, " _Especially that_."

Natalie laughed and tapped the eldest Washington on the shoulder, "C'mon, porn star. You've got people to observe for this 'Vacation of the Year' as you put it. Let's get inside before someone finally decides to resort to murder."

Conclusion to Josh's study: these people couldn't stay more than a night together. Still, Josh wanted to make it a weekend retreat. Even though everyone in the room was altogether flawed, Josh still cared for them—some more than others. And since he cared, he truly wanted everyone to get along because this stifling tension between people meant to be friends was suffocating.

Hannah was the one to announce the trip at the end of the night. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet due to excitement. In the moment afterwards, there were a few definite arrivals: Sam, Chris, Matt, Ashley and Natalie. Mike said he would need to go talk to his boss about some vacation time and Emily said that once she gets everything in order for her physics project, she would give her answer. Jessica needed to grab the okay from her parents. Eli was leaving for military basic training during the time the trip was planned, but he wished them all a good time.

Hannah responded by telling them to get their answers in within the week so they can make sure the rooms were right.

Everyone left with the excitement of a parentless vacation. A cabin to themselves for an entire weekend was what made them feel like adults.

Eleven young adults alone to themselves in the beauty of the Blackwood Mountains for three days would only be the beginning of their nightmare disguised as a dream.

* * *

Natalie Price

Beth Washington's Girlfriend

Quick-witted, resourceful, athletic, straightforward.

Relationships

Hannah Washington: 7/10 Natalie finds herself defending Hannah from a lot. As said, "If Hannah is upset, Beth is upset. If Beth is upset, _[Natalie]_ is upset." Mostly because if Beth is going on and on about Hannah's fuck ups, there is less time for nookie, and if there is anything Natalie is—it's horny. Constantly. But all in all, Hannah is a good friend to Natalie and although they fight because Natalie's uncensored mouth offends Hannah, that same uncensored mouth has gone up to bat for her many times.

Beth Washington: 13/10 That score is rightfully so. Beth and Natalie have been friends since Natalie moved to Los Angeles. Two years prior to the incident, Beth and Natalie crossed the line of best friends and stayed on the other side. They had been through enough together to keep them stitched together. For one, exploring sexuality. Two, coming out as lesbian (Beth) and bisexual (Natalie) together and facing the ridicule that came with that. They fight, of course, because Natalie has a big mouth and Beth can be a bit controlling, but they make it out okay.

Josh Washington: 8/10 Since Josh loves his sisters, he loves anything that makes his sisters happy. He and Natalie have a friendship due to their shared love of jokes and movies. Josh, having previous issues with depression, is on medication. Natalie makes it her job to be up his ass about taking his prescription because she cares too much to see him in an institution. Natalie teases Josh about his ongoing "relationship-not relationship" with Sam as seen in this chapter. They have a very open relationship and nothing is off limits for them to say to each other.

Sam: 8/10 Sam is Natalie's conscience. If there was no Sam, Natalie would be hurting people's feelings left and right. Natalie, in return, is Sam's own personal backbone. They give each other advice whenever asked.

Christopher Cochise: 6/10 These two are video game buddies. They are also in the same major in college: science. Natalie loves having Chris around because he is such a smartass, he melts whatever bad mood she is in. Natalie loves comedy and Chris is a walking talking comedy show.

Matt: 5/10 Matt and Natalie's older brother, Eli, play on the same football team. Natalie, although not interested, listens to his football babble. Sometimes he evens convinces her to play flag football. Still, everything is face value with Matt and Natalie doesn't consider him the same level and Chris and the others.

Michael Munroe: 3/10 For Hannah's sake, Natalie does not like Mike. She doesn't like his ego or the front he puts up and he's constantly not owning up to his consequences. She feels she would like Mike much more is he stopped being fake.

Ashley: 6/10

Emily: 5/10

Jess:7/10


	2. It's A Full House

_Warning_

Mature Themes; Vulgar speech; Smut-ish. It's rated M for a reason, mis amigos.

 **Constructive criticism welcome!** [Don't be a dick about it]

* * *

 _ **It's A Full House**_

* * *

Butterflies are pretty little bugs. However, with every flap of its pretty little wings, did you know that it is possible for a hurricane to occur several weeks later due to this small insignificant wing flap? A very small change in an initial condition could create a considerably different outcome. For every action, there is a reaction and in the end, there are millions of outcomes—the butterfly effect.

So taking this theory into account, a small mistake—like tripping—could turn into one that someone could regret for the rest of their life.

Natalie hadn't seen Beth in two days. She couldn't even text or call her girlfriend because in Blackwood Mountains there was zero phone reception. Tragic, right? The Washington siblings had gone onto the mountain ahead of time so they could make sure everything was okay with the lodge. In that time, Emily had given her approval for the trip and Jessica followed soon after. Mike was the only person really holding out.

Sam and Natalie decided that they would get on the plane together and come back down together as well since Sam had a buddy pass because her mother worked with the airlines. Natalie and Sam were going to spend an extra day afterwards at the cabin to help clean the aftermath.

The day before the trip, Mike had texted Sam to tell her he was going. Somehow, with the determination of Captain America, Samantha managed to call the cabin's phone and Hannah answered.

"So Em and Jess are coming? Okay, that's cool. What about Mike?" Hannah tried to inconspicuously slip in.

"He just told me that he could manage to make it," Sam said reluctantly. She and Hannah were close, but for a while now, all Hannah seemed to really care about was Michael Munroe. To Sam, Hannah was boarder lining obsessed and that was not healthy. She didn't want to tell her to give it up because it was her job to be supportive, but Hannah's life was revolving around someone who didn't want her.

"Awesome!" Hannah squealed, "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Josh is messing around with the electrical and I… really don't think that's safe…Josh! Turn off the lights before you go messing with them!"

In the background, Sam could hear Beth. "I'm just waiting for him to fuck up and admit he's wrong," Beth laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Please drive safe, Sam!"

"Tell Natalie I miss her!" Beth called. With all goodbyes aside, the line disconnected.

* * *

 _6 Hours before the Incident_

 _Blackwood Pines Entrance_

The lodge on Blackwood Pines was owned by the Washington's father. He had filmed his very first movie in the Sanatorium on the mountain and in the lodge. Mr. Washington then went on to build the lodge so his growing family could get away from the Los Angeles heat.

"I should have dressed better for this," Natalie found herself saying. Having never left California, she's never experienced true cold. She just packed the thickest clothes she had and even that wasn't enough. Looks like layers was the solution to this issue.

Sam chuckled, "I told you to go buy a bigger jacket while we were out. No one ever wants to listen to Sam…" the blonde girl pouted before a grin took place on her face once more.

Natalie made a noncommittal gesture, "Well, not everyone can travel the world just to go climb some rocks. Besides," the brunette flipped her hair, "all the more reason to go cuddle with my girl."

"With all of that friction, we won't need a fire," Sam teased.

"You're right. You've got Mr. Joshua Washington at your beck and call," Natalie retorted.

Sam pursed her lips at that statement as they continued to walk towards the cable car. "Hey, I see your lips moving, but where's all that walking?" Sam asked playfully.

"The same place as your denial."

The Cable Car House was opened when the two arrived, but no one was there to greet them. That made sense because the girls were late getting there due to the hold on their flight. Everyone must have been at the lodge already.

Heights weren't Natalie's favorite. In fact, she froze up the moment the cable car started up to take its passengers to the lodge. Sam noticed her head staring strictly at the floor and her grip tighten on her duffle bag. The older girl scooted over to Natalie and pulled her into herself so that Natalie's head rested on her.

"Not a fan of heights?"

Natalie shook her head, "Nope. I just don't like hanging hundreds of feet in the air by a single piece of metal rope."

"At least it isn't regular rope… Don't worry about it, Nat. We're almost there."

It was silent before Sam decided to speak up again. "So, I've always wanted to ask you this…" Sam began.

"Sammy, I'm taken. Can't say that I can take you up on that," Natalie joked dryly.

Sam rolled her eyes. Everything was practically a joke to Natalie. It was her defense mechanism against ridicule. It was her way of rolling with the punches. "No, not that. I was wondering how you managed the entire figuring out you're bi thing. I know your mom is super religious and all that," Sam said.

"I don't know. I liked Beth—I knew that much. But whereas Beth realized she was attracted to girls, I wanted both. I wasn't a virgin when I got with Beth, so I was able to test the waters before I got with her. Boys weren't a complete turn off, but neither were girls. Wanna know something?" Natalie asked.

"Inform me, young one," Sam confirmed.

"I used to have this crush on you in middle school. Don't get creeped out because it's long gone now, but yeah, I thought you were my girl crush. I wasn't going to go for it—Christian household and all of that. It went away once we became friends in tenth grade. But Beth was a bunch closer and a lot more curious. We dabbled for a bit and we liked it. I had a boyfriend at the time, so I had cheated, but he was a hob knob anyway. Beth says she hadn't been with anyone else, so I think the fact that I'm the only person she's been with influences her going for only girls," Natalie told her.

"But we're still going strong, so unless she cheats—I don't plan on ending it soon."

"Naturally so," Sam commented.

"So do you actually like Josh? I know I tease you guys about it, but are there serious feelings?"

The blonde found herself blushing and tensing her shoulders, shrugging, "You know when you just _connect_ with someone? It's hard to explain but there's an understanding that we are just friends. Maybe something more. I'm not trying to be his girlfriend or anything. I'm okay where I am, you know?"

"You have all the benefits while just being friends? Sound like the dream," Natalie hummed.

The lift reached the end of the cable car ride and Natalie was more than happy to get off. The moment the door opened, Natalie was not only rushed by cold air—she was rushed by Beth.

"Babe! Finally!" Beth cried, "Do you know the fuckery I've had to deal with already?" Beth said into Natalie's coat. Natalie shimmied between the door and Beth to find her feet on solid ground. "Ignore the drama, Beth," Natalie told her, "without it, these truly are people you like."

"Isn't that the truth?" Sam chimed, "What would be the point of bringing us all out here if we hated each other so much?" Picking up their bags, the two followed Beth to the lodge. The snow had begun to fall harder the longer they walked, but to fill the silence with something other than the howling wind, Beth filled them in on who was there already. Everyone, as expected, was waiting at the lodge.

"So, what all is there to do around here?" Sam asked.

"Snowboarding, movies, Josh got his hands on everything in my parent's pantry for the weekend, the others are talking about going hiking or something," Beth responded.

Sam's lips quirked upward, "Oh, hiking… Right up my—Ahg!" Next thing either of the girls know, Sam is face planting the snow. Natalie and Beth's first reaction was to laugh. "Yeah, yeah, giggle it up, meanie beans," Sam said sarcastically, examining what she had tripped on. A piece of wood carved to look like an eagle with horns outlined in red stared up at her.

"What the hell is that?" Beth inquired, picking it up and examining it.

"Looks like some Native's wooden thingy," Natalie deducted. Beth gave her a deadpanned look as Sam dusted the snow from her clothes, "That was oh so helpful, Nat. Really. It truly gave me some insight on what the hell this is."

"Sarcasm was never your strong suit, babe. Leave it to the pros," Natalie shot at her.

Sam took the object from Beth, "It looks like some kind of totem. Hannah told me that there used to be an entire tribe of Cree living on these mountains, so it could be theirs."

Natalie smacked the totem from Sam's hands, "How about we not touch sacred tribal things? That's how _Poltergeist_ shit starts to happen."

Sam adjusted the bag on her back, "Didn't need to hit me to get your point across, Nat."

"Sorry," Natalie said sheepishly, "Stuff like that just gives me the creeps."

The lodge was a shining beacon in the dark of the howling night. In the windows, the girls could see the outlines of their friends moving about inside. "Man, am I ready to get the hell out of this cold," Natalie commented, jogging up the steps. Beth threw open the door and strutted in, "Santa brought gifts for all the hoes!"

Chris called out a greeting, "As an active member of the hoe community, I would like to receive these gifts on behalf of my fellow hoes."

From somewhere in the house, Ashley laughed, "'Active member,' he says," she mocked.

Hannah was the first smiling face Sam and Natalie were greeted with. Hannah was never one for makeup, but she was dolled up that night. Eyeliner and mascara decorated her eyes, her hair was styled so that—for once—her bangs flipped back as opposed to being clipped back, and she had a stylish shirt that didn't at all seem right for the weather. It was a black pleather button up with lace sleeves. If Natalie was to be honest, it made Hannah's figure look great. "Welcome to Casa de Washington, guys!" Hannah greeted as she happily threw her arms around Sam. The group began to congregate at the entrance to greet the girls.

"Wow, you look great, Hannah!" Sam complimented as Matt took her bag.

Hannah gripped Sam by the arm, "You're sharing a room with me, so come on! We have things to talk about!" Hannah pulled Sam away just as Josh arrived from behind another set of double doors.

"So… No, 'hi' for Josh?" He asked, confused by Hannah thundering up the steps to the second floor.

In response to Josh's dejected look, the group droned simultaneously, "Hi Josh."

Mike was the only one to take it overboard, "Oh my god, like—it's Josh!" He proceeded to flail his hands about, "Josh Washington! Hi, Josh!" Mike said in a flamboyant and giddy tone.

Josh pointed as he grinned, "That's what I'm talking about! There's my fans!"

Emily sashayed from the double doors Josh had come from, "Hello, Freaks and Geeks! I hear there was a request for beverages, so I have provided the refreshments," she held high two bottles of alcohol, "These should do the job _very_ well." The guys hooted as Jessica took the other bottle from Emily, clinked her bottle with Em's and raised her own high, "Tonight! We celebrate freedom!"

Natalie's attention was taken off the interaction when a hand touched her arm. Beth motioned between them, "You and I? Yeah, we room together, so stop wasting time."

"Oh, lead the way, my lady," Natalie purred.

The two tried to leave unnoticed, but Mike was the one to catch them hurrying up the steps towards Beth's room. "Bet money that they are going to bone upstairs," he smirked to the remaining group downstairs.

Ashley's eyebrows furrowed, "Can it even be called that when it's two girls?"

"That's a no brainer, Mike," Chris waved off the bet as he went to sit on the couch, "Now, what truly is a thing to bet on is if Hannah and Sam could be doing the same."

"What would they call it?" Ashley inquired to herself, realizing she had been ignored.

"Pussy tango?" Josh offered, doing a motion where he held a peace sign up to his lips and flicked his tongue in between them. A loud pop sounded as Emily distributed a smack upside Josh's head, "Stop being gross, Josh."

"She asked!"

The two hardly made it into Beth's room before the make out even began. Once the door was closed, Natalie dropped her duffle and kicked it off to the side. Beth's hat had fallen to the floor as she was rushed by Natalie's aggressive lips onto her bed. The curly haired girl pressed butterfly kisses to each one of Beth's freckles and Beth laughed at the slight tickle her girlfriend's lips brought and how her fingers ghosted over Natalie's back, trying to bring her closer. Her giggle soon turned to a gasp as Natalie's wet and cold lips made it to her neck and began sucking on her neck just under her ear.

Natalie smirked. _Gets her every time,_ she thought. She moved her lips to pressed them to Beth's and ran her hand down the girl's waist, thigh, and finally, hooking the back of her knee to wrap Beth's leg around her. Natalie cursed. Beth was usually putty in her hands at this point—or at least on her way there, but with the lack of friction due to too many layers, Natalie couldn't do what she wanted.

Growling in frustration, Natalie sat up and began tugging on the zipper of Beth's pink puffy jacket. "Why do we have so many clothes on? Everything but birthday suits are illegal and therefore cheating," Natalie said as she began stripping her coat, scarf, sweater, and her jeans in a rush. Without a single word, Beth removed her coat and sweater and Natalie got to work.

Beth moved her hands up Natalie's shirt and jacket only to have the other girl jerk back. "Jesus! Your hands are cold!" Natalie yelped.

"Warm them up, will you?" Beth muttered against her lips. Natalie chuckled as she placed Beth's hand on her breast and placed her thigh between Beth's legs, hooking one to wrap around herself.

"Wouldn't want you to freeze to death, now would I?" Natalie quipped.

Beth was never one to close the blinds; however, who needed to in a remote mountain getaway? The only people who were out there in the mountains were in the lodge. No human being could make it up to the second floor story to peek at the smut taking place, so there was no need to worry.

No need to close the blinds from prying eyes.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

Hey, guys! First off, _I would like to thank Chloe and meangirl8 for reviewing_. Thank you all who followed and favorited. You all give me motivation to make this story good for the reading.

Also, can I say the hardest thing about this story is that having all of those kids in the lodge means that I need to write an assload of dialogue so no one seems forgotten and keep them in character? Unfortunately, Matt got the short end of the stick this chapter. Anyways, this chapter is almost a filler, but _the next chapter will be the start of the One Year Ago events. Any suggestions on how to incorporate the vital decision making into the story?_

This story is going to have chapters about every one during the year gap because I do plan on Natalie being with someone who isn't Beth [mainly because she's dead] and that needs to develop. The pairings given in the description aren't surefire by the way. Most is canon, but two may not be. I'm in for the ride just as much as you guys are, because I vaguely have any idea on what's going to happen, ha ha.

Also, there is this thing I realized with watching Josh. He's ruthless with his speech and throwing shade. Like watching him while Chris and Mike had him in the shed made me realize how dirty the kid is. He plays dirty.

I've never really written an intimate scene before, but given how Until Dawn is basically every horror movie trope alive with a twist, I felt it was a given to write in. So beware, because there may be more. Hopefully, I get better.

 _I was reading head cannons on Tumblr about the cabin crew and someone brought to my attention that Josh calling Chris "Cochise" may be an allusion to something else that's Native American. Cochise was a chief during the Apache Wars, so Josh may know more about Native American culture due to his family's history with the Cree. **Chris's last name isn't Cochise** , but since I am too lazy to think up anything else, it will be for the sake of the story._

Nos vemos, my friends.


	3. Places Everyone!

_Warning_

Mature Themes; Vulgar speech; Smut-ish. It's rated M for a reason, mis amigos.

Constructive criticism welcome! [Don't be a dick about it] I'm sorry if this seems rushed.

* * *

 _Disclaimer_

I, Topix, do not own Until Dawn, its characters, or storyline. All rights go to Supermassive Games and Graham Reznick and Larry Fessenden.

* * *

A very small change in an initial condition could create a considerably different outcome. For every action, there is a reaction and in the end, there are millions of outcomes—"Boom. Butterfly Effect."

[Josh/OC] [Beth/OC] [Josh/Sam] {Mike/Sam}[Chris/Ashley] [Mike/Jess] [Emily/Matt]

* * *

 _ **Places Everyone!**_

* * *

 _Two Hours before the Incident_

 _Hannah Washington's Bedroom_

Sam had always been envious of Hannah's room back in Los Angeles. Back there, her room was covered in fairy lights and painted with stripes. To Sam, it was extremely stylish. Here, Hannah's room took a more mature tone with deep purple walls and to add a touch of innocence, white butterflies decorated the walls. Hannah's room was bigger in the Lodge than her bedroom in LA. Ultimate getaway indeed.

While Sam had taken to sitting in the chair at Hannah's vanity, Hannah had thrown herself back onto her made bed, messing around the pillows slightly.

"Tonight's the night, Sammy," Hannah sighed as she stared at the ceiling.

Raising an eyebrow, Sam inquired, "…For _… what_?"

Hannah giggled slightly before shooting up in her bed to look at her best friend, "I'm gonna snag Mike!"

As discussed before, it was a known fact that Hannah had a massive crush on Mike for years. Though it was easy to see, she would at least make attempts at hiding it at first. But after the tattoo—the butterfly on her shoulder—Hannah became bolder. She didn't care about the jabs anymore. Hannah was a firm believer that if you persisted long and hard enough, anyone could get what they wanted. It was why she was the top teen artist in California. Hannah applied the same logic to being with Mike.

Now, here is where Sam's crossroads began. One side of her wanted Hannah to be happy and encourage her to do anything. The other half of her screamed to stop Hannah before things got out of hand. The last person Sam wanted Hannah up against is Emily.

"Oh, hun… don't you think it's time to try and let go of Mike?" Sam suggested softly.

Hannah pursed her lips, "They don't know him like I do, Sam. He's not this… macho female conqueror that all of these bombshells want him to be. Mike is a big softie, I know this. He's just let the popularity get to his head. I like that about him—that he's a big teddy bear. You should see him, Sammy! He can recite Annabelle Lee by heart and he loves to play in the snow and he even likes roller skating. What guy on this planet like roller skating? I like him for what he is, Sam. Not what people want him to be... I see him when other people don't…."

Hannah brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her shins, "I know you think I'm like super obsessed, but he does mean a lot to me."

Sam watched her. Hannah's heart really was set on him. Unfortunately, Sam wasn't sure how to handle this. "I really just don't want you to get hurt. Your happiness doesn't depend on you being with him. Even though he can be all of that, he can be a hob gobbler. I'm just trying to look out for you," Sam smiled. Hannah returned the smile weakly.

Outside of the door, Jessica threw her hand over her mouth to keep her from giggling out loud. "Jeez, how naive is she?" She mumbled to herself before padding her way back down to the Great Room.

* * *

The group of friends had congregated back down to the Great Room for a game of Never Have I Ever. With the group upgrading from the elementary fingers to Jack Daniels shots, most were almost semi wasted. Josh and Chris had tag teamed the hell out of Ashley until the group had turned on them and began to target the two bros. Now, Chris and Josh were smashed beyond reason.

"Dude, you suck at holding your liquor," Josh teased.

Chris scrunched up his face with a loud 'Psssh!' noise, "Man, I would totally drink you under the table!"

Beth grinned, "Sounds like a challenge, dear brother," she instigated. Natalie hit her on her forehead, "You're such an instigator!"

Josh wobbled to a stand and pointed, "Do you bite your thumb at me, sir?"

Matt rolled his eyes, "Here we go. We show these fools the DiCaprio _Romeo and Juliet_ once and they lose their minds."

Chris shot up and pointed back at the Washington boy, "I do not bite my thumb at you, sir! But I do bit my thumb!"

At this point the girls are laughing whole heartedly.

Mike begins his trek toward the kitchen island beyond the open double doors to the left of the grand staircase, "I propose a duel! Those that can down the most shots does not have to go back down to go shut off the cable car for the night!" The four boys disappeared into the kitchen together.

"Well, losers, I'm going to my room for a bit," Emily stood, dusting her pants off, "Come with, Ashley?" The brunette nodded and left with Emily.

"Wait up, Em! I'm coming with to go change," Jessica hopped up and ran up the stairs after her friend.

Sam, Beth, Hannah, and Natalie in the great room with Matt having followed Mike.

Natalie rolled from Beth's lap, "It's cold. Who wants hot chocolate?"

Hannah raised her hand, "Oh, we got it!" Beth scrunched up her nose in distaste, "Couldn't stand that movie, Han."

Hannah looked appalled as she gasped, "Why not? It was beyond good!"

As the girls left for the kitchen, Beth shrugged, "Bad memories of elementary school."

* * *

 _The Incident_

 _Blackwood Pines Lodge_

Natalie and Beth had offered to clean the kitchen after Sam had burned the chocolate bits to the saucepan. Without a word, Hannah had gone off somewhere in the lodge. The two drunks, Chris and Josh were out cold with their faces against the island counter.

"Best friends," Natalie commented as she lifted Chris' wrist up leisurely before allowing his hand to thud against the counter, "even in drunken death."

"Did you see that?" Beth inquired suddenly, before sucking her teeth, "Dad said it'd be just us out here."

Natalie slithered her way behind her girlfriend, snaking her hands up Beth's stomach, "Maybe he has someone—" the brunette quickly squeezed Beth's breasts in her hands before she was battered away by a squealing Beth, "watching us!"

"Oh, you're so funny, Nat," Beth mocked sarcastically. Natalie gave a double finger salute, "Only the best for my girl."

Beth made her way to the peninsula where Josh and Chris had fallen unconscious. "Keep it up and you won't have a girl," she said. Beth picked up a sheet of paper lying beside the fruit bowl.

 _Hannah,_

 _You look so damn hot with that shirt... but I bet you're even hotter out of it. Come to the guest room at 2:00 A.M. ;-)_

 _Mike, XXX_

"Oh, jeez, Hannah. What have you gotten yourself into?" Beth muttered to herself. Honestly, more times than not, Beth was always the first one to pull Hannah out of messes like these. Now, she was only tired and slightly amused. Mike was an utter fucktard, but that note sounded nothing like him. The dude may be a flake, but at least he had tact, which to say that the note had none at all.

"Holy shit, Mike. Straightforward much?" Natalie raised an eyebrow.

Putting the note down, Beth glanced at Natalie over her shoulder, "Is it me or does that seem a bit corny to you?"

Natalie shrugged, "Who knows. Maybe Mike got tired of dancing around the bush and got straight to the point? I mean, if I dated Em, I'd be ready to slither into someone else's pants too." Natalie and Emily butted heads often. They were both extremely witty and Nat was hardly one to take crap sitting down. Emily throws shade while Natalie would throw an entire palm tree back at her, but the two were ruthless when tag teaming someone. After making a teacher quit in sophomore year, they were not allowed to have any classes together for the rest of high school.

Sobbing and loud crunching caught Natalie's attention, "Hey, Beth, someone is outside."

The black hair and matching shirt caught Beth's eye as she glanced out the window, "Is that Hannah? Oh god." Beth took off to find the others knowing that trying to get Josh's attention would be a lost cause.

"Guys!" The couple ran out into the great room. Beth reached for her jacket as she heard everyone calling for Hannah out the back door. Natalie had beat her to the others since she didn't have jacket to grab. Regrettable that she didn't have one because the snow was coupled with a fierce cold wind that night.

"It was just a prank, Han!" Emily called out.

Natalie glanced at her friends, "Prank?"

Beth shoved her way through the group of teens, "What's going on? Where's my sister going?" She asked levelly.

"It's fine, Beth," Jess said, "we've got this. Hannah just can't…" Beth turned and glared harshly at Jessica, "take a joke." Jess cowered behind Matt.

Mike stepped forward, hands out as if trying to calm a raging animal, "We were messing around. It was nothing seri—"

"You JERKS!" Beth took off into the night after Hannah.

Natalie went to grab for her wrist, but Beth was having none of it. She slipped right through her fingers. "Wait! Shit, it's too cold for this, guys!"

Preparing to take off after the twins, Natalie was caught by the arm by Mike, "We can't have everyone out there. Your brother would have my nuts if you got lost. They know this place. They'll be back."

Natalie snatched her hand away, stomping back into the cabin to go find a flashlight.

* * *

 _4 AM_

 _Blackwood Pines Lodge_

Josh Washington had woken in a slight haze to Natalie Price going ape shit. The small girl was throwing everything she could get her hands on—pots, pans, pillows, shoes, wooden sculptures—at Mike, Matt, Jessica and Emily.

Mike flinched away from a wooden mask being projected in his direction, "Nat! Calm down! Please! This isn't helping anything!" Josh noticed that everyone was covered in snow and was wearing their thick jackets and boots. They had left the lodge?

Natalie was in tears, "Why can't we find them? Where are they?! Where—" Natalie threw the plastic Tupperware bowl sitting on the table at Emily, "are—" she flung a pillow at Jessica, "they? FIND THEM! FIND THEM NOW!"

Emily pushed Sam forward, "Do something! She likes you better!"

"We've looked everywhere!" Ashley pleaded.

"' _It was just a prank'_ ," Natalie mimicked in a weird Gollum voice, "YOU GUYS ARE SICK! Hannah has been nothing but sweet to you all and you go and do that to her? Because of that fucktard over there?" Natalie thrusted a finger in Mike's direction. "They've been gone two hours, you pig looking Sméagol!" Natalie screeched at Ashley. Ashley burst into tears.

"Whoa," Matt mumbled.

"Right, 'whoa'! It's a fucking blizzard outside! There's no way they're okay out there!" Natalie shouted.

Jessica poked her head out from behind the pillar where she and Emily hid, "Maybe we need to call the cops?" She asked meekly.

"Sure! Why not? You know what you'll have to tell them, Jessica? That they're missing because of YOU! Here, practice now! Tell Josh that his sisters are missing! Tell him what you did to Hannah, you vapid bitch!" Natalie motioned to Josh as he approached cautiously.

Jessica hadn't noticed Josh creeping into the room. Realizing Jessica couldn't say much, Sam moved in front of Josh to place a hand on his shoulder.

So Sam told him what had transpired while he had been asleep. She told him that a cruel prank caused Hannah to sprint out into the night and how Beth had followed. She told them how the group had looked for hours and they hadn't returned.

As Sam explained, Ashley mumbled as many apologies as one breath could get her. Chris had wondered into the room just in time for Natalie to crumple to the ground in tears. Without asking, Chris scooped her into his arms as she sobbed. As confused as he was—catching the tail end of Sam's explanation—he held a screeching Natalie and didn't even have the heart to shush her.

"Find her! Please find her…"

Josh reacted the complete opposite of Natalie's rampage. He stared ahead, unseeing, long enough for Emily to alert the police. He said nothing and moved nowhere.

They were gone.

Hannah and Beth… They were all he had and they were gone.

And there was nothing Josh could do about it.

* * *

 _[Sam decided to discourage Hannah, Hannah was defensive.]_

 _[Beth chose not to wake Josh, Josh feels guilty for not being there when she needed him]_

 _[Mike chose to stop Natalie from following Beth, Natalie lived.]_

 _[Jessica didn't tell Josh the truth…]_

* * *

 _Hey guys!_

 _I've been sitting on this chapter for a few months. I just wasn't sure on how to go about the One Year Ago Events._

 _I really am tired of Hannah being painted as someone blindly in love with Mike. There had to be more to her feelings than just a crush if Hannah remembered him as a wendigo (she never hurts him. Even in the end) it had to be the same level of recognition that she has for Josh. Yet she never recognizes Sam… who is her best friend? I'm totally fixing that. Anyway, I wanted to paint Hannah's feelings as more than an obsession to justify her actions as a wendigo._

 _Fun Fact: I almost killed Natalie this chapter. Like a [BILLY BATES!] wendigo drags her body to the Sanatorium to which Mike would find a year later. Originally she was meant to be a red herring for another OC, but why not continue the story like this?_

 _Also, the reaching out to snatch Beth and Natalie before taking off into the forest was actually a quick time event. The player failed as Natalie reached for Beth, but Mike was able to follow through and catch Natalie._

 _Natalie is in no way level headed. She's no Sam and I wanted to drive that home with the fit she threw after the girls went missing. Natalie is hot headed and she snaps easily. Natalie and Ashley's relationship decreased heavily due to the Sméagol comment. Everyone else's decreased due to the incident to which—as you see—Natalie had not reacted to well. Chris' had gone up due to his silent comforting presence to her at the end. I wasn't sure whether to decrease Natalie and Josh's relationship because I feel that Josh wouldn't be sure who to trust. He wasn't awake during the events and he isn't 100% sure who was involved at first. On his profile, Natalie's stat is actually pretty low: 5/10. His stat is high for Natalie because she knows what happened and she feels protective of Josh at the moment._

 _ **Josh Washington: 9/10**_

 _ **Chris Cochise: 8/10**_

 _ **Sam: 7/10**_

 _ **Emily: 4/10**_

 _ **Jessica: 3/10**_

 _ **Matt: 5/10**_

 _ **Mike: 1/10**_

 _ **Ashley: 2/10**_

 _So most of these relationships will take some mending. Natalie has lost pretty much all of her faith in them as friends and most of her trust._


End file.
